Firestorm
by WindFoxST
Summary: The Fire Nation completes development on the airships ahead of schedule to devastating effect. With the great city of Ba Sing Se in ruins, the survivors must cope with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**Firestorm**

It was morning in Ba Sing Se. The sun's rays were just beginning to poke over the horizon though it was impossible to see from Zuko's point of view. In the lower ring, the buildings crowded each other forcing residents to navigate narrow alleyways. The clotheslines and lanterns that hung overhead filtered out any pockets of light that might have reached the ground. Just one of many reasons why he refused to consider Ba Sing Se his home. He just couldn't accept a life like this.

Thankfully, the streets were mostly empty at this time of day. Not like at midday when a crush of people would swarm into the streets. When a lone person would have no choice but to follow the current of the crowd.

First thing in the morning, Zuko had the duty of withdrawing water from the community well. Servants' work. And he gritted his teeth at the thought. He would like nothing more than to chuck his bucket at the nearest stall just to express his frustration with the lot given to him in life. But Uncle had asked him to. The one person in the world that Zuko had left unless he could somehow capture the Avatar. But that hope diminished each day. His inner fire gradually being snuffed out by the drudgery of peasant life.

He wasn't meant for this!

The property around the well was less claustrophobic than the rest of the Lower Ring. After all, these wells were the sole source of water for their daily needs and thus served as a public forum. It was not uncommon to see groups of women with buckets full of laundry and soapy water chattering as they rubbed their hands raw. This is the place that residents would come to seek out the latest news and reports, especially the unofficial information that the Dai Li disapproved of. Not that the Dai Li monitored the Lower Ring that closely considering that nobody here had any power.

As Zuko began to withdraw water, he noticed that something seemed off. He paused and glanced at the people milling around. A few were pointing off at something in the distance. Confused, Zuko turned his gaze in that direction.

There, just above the horizon created by the wall. Shapes. But he couldn't make out any details. He dropped his bucket, uncaring about the water that sloshed everywhere. He made his way over to the nearest building and launched himself onto the eaves. Using the walls as leveraged, he pulled himself onto the roof where the view was clearer.

About twenty dark shapes hovered in the distance. Whereas, they had been indiscernible before, it now became clear that these were metal. Something that the Fire Nation would construct. Zuko had never heard tell of machines that could defy gravity, but he had no doubt about the nature of these contraptions. He felt paralyzed as he gazed at the approaching airships. What did this mean? What would happen to the city now that the Fire Nation had managed to find a way around its walls?

Wait… something was falling. Dozens of tiny objects were falling from the airships. What was going on?

The objects hit the ground. Explosions could be heard as the bombs impacted. Smoke rose in pockets. And the bombs continued to pepper the neighborhoods.

Zuko was brought out of his trance by the screams of a couple nearby. Some of the bombs were headed directly for them. He leaped off of the roof onto some crates and tried to use the wall for cover. He jumped as he heard a clang behind him. One of the bombs had landed in the alley next to him but it hadn't exploded. Zuko raised his head perplexed, and was startled as the contraption suddenly spewed fire out the end.

Zuko dodged the flame. But the wooden crates didn't fare as well. They ignited and the fire licked onto the rooftop eaves. Small fires had been started all along the streets and rooftops. Knowing that he shouldn't firebend, Zuko looked around for his bucket of water. For a moment, he honestly thought that he could put out the fires with a few splashes of water. Then, Zuko came to his senses. He shook his head to clear the beginnings of panic and determined that his only choice was to find his uncle before the flames spread even farther.

With that, he glanced one last time behind him at the well, at the people fleeing in every direction like ants when the mound has been stomped upon. He turned and sprinted towards his apartment. Zuko gradually disappeared into the thickening haze.


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Inferno

Zuko's grunted as he suffered yet another impact from the oncoming crowd. This was the most direct route to the apartment and to Uncle. But everybody was rushing in the opposite direction. Clutching their bags and their babies, the desperate souls surged forward trying to escape the flames and acrid smoke. Someone slammed into him and Zuko tumbled to the dirt. In the panic, nobody noticed Zuko fall and nobody bothered to go around him.

Zuko gasped and swore. They were going to trample him to death! Crawling to the street side to escape the flow, Zuko noticed embers and soot drifting in the air.

"Hurry! Grab as much as you can!" Zuko glanced up. The roof above him had caught fire. The tenants of the building were tossing their belongings out of windows and doors. Trying to salvage their meager possessions before everything went up in flame. Then a wooden post at the end of the street fully ignited. Sheets of flame billowed like an ominous flag waving in the wind.

Zuko's eyes widened. Realizing that this route was impossible he got to his feet and fled with the crowd.

The smoke thickened around him. Breathing had grown increasingly difficult. But Zuko could deal with this. During calm winds, the smoke from burning coal had a tendency to drift into the cabins on his ship. He just had to ignore his dry mouth and stinging eyes and find an alternate route to his uncle. And ignore the bodies that he was stepping on. To the side, earthbenders were collapsing houses trying to contain the fire and create paths of escape.

The current slowed and suddenly there was nowhere to go. Zuko was forced to stop before crashing into a congregation that blocked the path before him. Although Zuko had halted, the people behind him didn't. He soon found himself being crushed by those from behind. He couldn't breathe!

Zuko desperately tried to glimpse beyond a particularly tall individual directly in front. There! A group of earthbenders had dug out a massive underground cavern. As a result, dozens of people were clamoring to be admitted to this hastily created shelter. All around Zuko, he could hear the shouts. People yelled to be let in, waving coins in the air. Shrieks and cries filled the air. Some parents had resorted to lifting their small children, begging those in front to take them.

No! No! He couldn't get stuck here. Not while his uncle was still in another part of the city. He pushed and elbowed through the mass until he finally reached an alley. The roofs in this section weren't consumed by fire yet. So Zuko leapt, lunged and finally pulled himself up. It wasn't easy traversing the Lower Ring in this manner. The slats were old and loose. A single slip could lead to injury and death. But there was no other option to be found.

The fires were growing larger. It was impossible to miss from this height. All around Zuko, the smoke created a dense, opaque veil. Only the incandescent glow of the fires penetrated it. It was devastating and beautiful at the same time. Even though, he was a firebender he had never seen anything like this. Not on this scale. Tongues of flame 30 meters high leapt into the air, cracking like whips. The wind was roaring, almost covering the sounds of explosions and the cries of victims. He didn't think that even his abilities could save him from that inferno.

Zuko stood on the rooftop, stunned. This couldn't be Ba Sing Se. He had just seen the city a few minutes ago. How could it have been transformed like this? Zuko trembled as he remembered the stories his mother used to tell him. The ones about Agni's wrath. Then he shook his head. If he was going to find Uncle and survive this, he couldn't afford useless distractions. Zuko turned to the rooftop path. He lightly stepped on the ridge and performed running leaps everytime a gap appeared.

After continuing for some time along this treacherous path, Zuko finally, finally saw the apartment. But his breath caught in his throat at the wall of fire that rampaged between his vantage point and his destination. He had never seen anything so fierce. Even from here, he could feel the devastating heat. He could barely breathe at how strong the conflagration was. Was this the true nature of fire? He breathed as a memory appeared to him, a memory of a wall of fire flaring to great heights. An ominous figure seated behind it.

Then Zuko steeled his eyes. No use concealing his powers at this point. They were the only means he had of saving his life and getting out of here. Zuko closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then he lashed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Those Who Remain**

Zuko gathered all of his energy and catapulted himself off of the roof. He drew both of his arms over his head before bringing them down with all of his power. A lash of fire whipped from his hands, dispersing the flames below.

Zuko collapsed into a roll to break his fall. Drawing into a crouch, he whirled around and thrust his hands outward. A wall of flame erupted from his position and parted the remaining fire.

The fire was significantly reduced, but fed by the rushing winds returned with a vengeance. He charged through the rapidly narrowing break. It only took moments for Zuko to reach the apartment. Ignoring the pockets of fire littering the pathways, he slammed his full weight against their door. The door splintered beneath the assault and Zuko spilled into the room.

"Uncle!"

No answer. Zuko turned in circles, his eyes darting to and fro, hoping to catch some glimpse of his uncle. Hot wind blasted at him from behind whipping the loose fabric on his person in every direction. The apartment was abandoned and lit only by the stray patches of fire. Haze was everywhere.

His rational mind told him that of course his uncle was not in the vicinity. No reasonable person would just be hanging around in this situation. But Uncle had always waited for him and a part of Zuko felt bothered at being separated. Not that he was worried for his uncle's safety. He highly doubted that a master firebender capable of taking on a dragon could be laid low by some smoke and flames. Nevertheless, Zuko felt a sense of unease spread through him.

With one last scan of the apartment as if expecting Iroh to hop out of a closet, Zuko turned towards the exit. At least he tried to. The bursts of wind had grown to such a degree that Zuko could barely remain upright much less pass through the shattered doorway. They were as powerful as the strongest of gales he had encountered on his ship. And they were hot. Almost unbearably so. And he was a firebender.

Zuko took a stance, facing the back wall and punched out. The fireball blew an opening through the wood, through which Zuko escaped. Without knowing where his uncle had headed, Zuko could only hope to find a section of the city that wasn't on fire. But where?

It occurred to Zuko that one part of the city would be free of this, the hilltop a few districts away. Uncle had mentioned it to him on more than one occasion. It was the place where he had went to pay tribute to Lu Ten. Uncle had set up a small shrine beneath that tree on Lu Ten's birthday. If Uncle wasn't in the middle of helping others, he would find his way there. With that goal in mind, Zuko navigated the streets once again.

Fewer people crowded him once he was on the main paths. But their fear and desperation were far more apparent. Zuko tried not to concentrate on the scenes around him. The screams from those trapped in their burning homes... the singed hair and clothes of those running towards him… the blackened corpses by the wayside as the fire gnawed through their flesh… the smell…

"Lee!" Zuko looked around. Someone had called his name. "Lee!" Again. And this time he pinpointed the direction.

Running up from a side street was Jin, the girl from the tea shop. Her face, and hair, and clothes were dirtied with ash and soot. Zuko figured that he didn't appear much better.

"Lee! Thank goodness you're here. I don't what to do. I'm scared." Jin quivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She just looked so frightened and pitiful as Zuko gazed at her. Zuko reached forward and grabbed her upper arm. "Come on." His voice was stern. He tugged at her to move. One of her hands took a hold of his, and they began to run, Zuko leading the way.

Everything was on fire now. All around them, fires raged. Every single home on the street had tongues of flame streaming from the windows and doorways. Everytime one of these jets appeared, Jin whimpered from behind. Zuko just concentrated on the path ahead, openly firebending when the situation called for it. It didn't matter to him that Jin could see. She was so far gone in her fear that his actions didn't even register with her.

They were forced to pause for breath. The air was becoming thin. As they stopped, Zuko and Jin witnessed a horrifying scene. Not all of the people that had been fleeing alongside them had stopped. They continued onwards. Then suddenly, they started twitching and gasping. The smoke was no thicker here than elsewhere but one by one they collapsed unconscious before the approaching fire. Their bodies destined to be consumed. Zuko and Jin were gripped by an insane fear. Jin began to scream and sream. Zuko was forced to shake her to break her from the hysteria.

They fled that invisible danger that choked the lives of unwary victims. They ignored the searing heat and blinding smoke, just as long as they could get away. After a few minutes of running, Zuko noticed a city guard up ahead. He was waving, directing people into a building. Apparently, it had a sheltered basement capable of housing dozens of people.

Zuko knew that he couldn't allow himself to get trapped in that building. The fire would reach it and consume it. There would be no way out. Safety was only an illusion. He gripped Jin's hands to continue moving but was pulled back.

Confused he turned around. Jin was looking at the shelter. No. She couldn't possibly be thinking. "Lee. Please. We'll be safe in there. I don't want to be out here anymore. If we do, we'll die. You'll die."

"You'll die if you stay." Zuko growled at her. "Jin, I know it's scary but you must listen to me. That building. It's a trap. It can't protect you and there's no way out. It'll be like an oven. A tomb. Please, Jin."

But Jin wouldn't budge. She couldn't. She just couldn't bear this fear anymore. The fear that she would collapse and die around every unknown corner had paralyzed her. She wanted the illusion of safety. She stepped back. Her hand gently loosened its grip on Zuko's.

But he wouldn't have it. He yanked her forward. He screamed at her. He yelled at her. He threatened to hurt her. Anything to make her move. But nothing swayed Jin. Gradually realizing what had happened, Zuko slid his hand from hers. He stared in stunned belief as she allowed herself to be shown to the cellar. She gazed at him one last time, her eyes imploring him to stay before she descended down the steps.

Zuko knew that it would be the last time he would ever see Jin.

He felt as if he were in a dream as he continued on. He was so numb. He barely registered as the inferno diminished. He barely registered the city guards showing him from an intact street. He didn't even register as his shoes tread onto the grass. He didn't even register the families huddled all around him, all of their attentions focused in one direction.

He gazed at the city of Ba Sing Se. The place he had never accepted as home. The place he asserted was a prison. It was all ablaze. Where the great stone walls had dominated the view, now a wall of fire and smoke inexorably drew the eyes.

A light rain began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashes to Ashes**

A wave of the hand. "He needs a healer." A shift to the left. "She can wait." A pause. A glance. Kneeling down in the mud. A moment's hesitation. Then… a sigh. "This man's dead." Zuko dropped the limp wrist he had been holding. Rows of nameless victims were laid out in neat little rows. Like dolls. Dolls that had been set on fire. Zuko clenched his eyes shut. Perhaps, best to stop that train of thought now. Right now.

* * *

After escaping death, he had found himself wandering aimlessly for hours, if only to keep his attention off of that not so distant glow. He couldn't bring himself to share in the company of the other survivors huddled in the grass and mud. How ridiculous. Rain and mud, _here_, as the fires raged unabated directly in front of them. Why wouldn't the universe be helpful for once and use that rain to, you know, put out the fire? Nooo. It just had to rub salt into all of their wounds.

Some time passed, before Zuko acknowledged that his sulking was accomplishing nothing. He needed to find uncle. But where to start? He interrupted one of the nearby earthbenders who was in the middle of constructing a shelter. Honestly, the earthbender didn't know much more than he did. Everything was just a mess and it would take time for things to get straightened out.

A bystander suggested that the medics might be keeping track of people coming in. That's where the list of the dead would be posted. The list of missing would soon be added. In fact, worried family members searching for their loved ones would surely be there now. Zuko contemplated the advice and figured it was worth a shot. And if uncle hadn't posted a notice perhaps a neighbor would have information about his whereabouts.

* * *

The number of victims was unimaginable. At least that's how Zuko felt upon seeing what must have been hundreds gathered outside the tent. All were waiting for their turn with the healers. They individual cries, moans, and yells melded together in a disturbing harmony. As if all of these individual survivors had been merged into one great creature of abject misery. It was obvious that the healers were barely getting around to checking the individual injuries much less compiling lists. He turned to leave when he heard shouting.

"I'm not sending any more goddamn healers! I'm short as it is. We don't even have enough to run triage." One of the military captains was furiously gesticulating toward the bloody mats.

"I'm truly sorry but the healers are needed more elsewhere." A scroll was unfurled. "The Gold District urgently…"

The captain ripped it away. "Don't give me that bullshit! Those Upper Ring fops don't need shit. They were barely grazed. I refuse to let those healers be wasted on some noble's sunburn while these people lay dying on the ground."

A shrug "The minister feels otherwise. He has requested the services of the healers and that settles the issue."

The captain glared at as the bureaucrat turned on his heel and strode away. Then his shoulders dropped as he sighed and held his nose. The captain noticed Zuko staring after a few moments. He flicked his eyes toward the scar. Zuko shifted uncomfortably.

"You know about burns, boy?" A nod. "Good. I need people for triage. Go through these people lying here. Sort them by survivability. Those who'll die, those who'll live, and those who can be saved. Hop to it, boy."

Zuko resented the captain ordering him around like this, but what could he do? He glared at the captain's back before resigning himself to his newly assigned task.

* * *

And that's how Zuko found himself holding the lives of hundreds people in his hands; his words alone determined who would see the healer first and who would never get treated at all. It was hard at first to bypass the most severely wounded. An irrational voice in his head whispered a mantra: These people could be saved. They just had to get bandaged up right now. But there weren't enough doctors to save everybody. Hell there wasn't enough of anything. The doctors had run out of even the bandages and were asking for clean clothes to be washed and torn into strips.

The worst were the ones who could have been saved but had a lesser chance. There weren't enough bandages or medicines so Zuko had to make sure that every treatment counted. That the ratio of treatments to survivors was worth it. Should he choose the man with a 70% chance of living or the other with 60%? Should he choose the young woman with a 50% chance or the toddler with a 20% chance. Impossible decisions. But someone had to make them and obviously the universe decided that someone should be him.

* * *

In the meantime, the city continued to burn. The fire refused to be tamed and the flood of victims never let up. Zuko's task seemed hopeless. For every one person treated, ten more took their place.

When space ran out at the triage station, some of the healthier survivors removed the dead. They piled the corpses into a great mound and lit them on fire. With one load of bodies reduced to ashes, they tackled the next load. The flood of victims turned into a sea of death.

* * *

By nightfall, Zuko was exhausted. Not only physically but mentally. It was such a relief when the second shift came to relieve him of his duty. He was shown a basin to wash up in and afterwards handed a small ration of rice and watery soup. At least he didn't have to go without like the other victims. He then retreated to a tent reserved for the healers and collapsed onto an empty mat.

* * *

He was in total darkness. He flailed around and felt a hand grasp his. Their fingers intertwined. He mustn't look back. Something terrible would happen if he did. He stumbled forward as the delicate figure behind him tried to keep up. There! In the darkness, a ray of light. He ran toward it. The light morphed into a bolt of lightning that sparked a handful of dancing flame. The dancing flame enticed him and he reached to cradle it.

Before his fingertips made contact, the delicate flame roared into a bonfire and then into a monstrous flaming beast. He recoiled from fear and glanced back. Jin was holding onto his hand. No! Jin was fading! Her hand ghosted through his and she turned. Before she disappeared, Jin glanced back. No, wait. Not Jin. Mother. Mother!

But it was no use. His mother had melted into the darkness and the flame consumed him.


End file.
